1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a board-to-board connector having a metallic shell thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,976 issued to McHugh on Jun. 29, 1999, discloses a board-to-board connector. The connector has an insulating housing mounted with a plurality of terminals thereon and a metallic shell covering on the housing. The shell is in a plate like shape and forms a plurality of contacting arms arranged at intervals along a longitudinal edge of the shell and extending perpendicularly from the longitudinal edge. The insulating housing defines a plurality of receiving grooves arranged in two rows and running through a mounting face of the housing, and a few of which are used for receiving grounding terminals. The contacting arms of the shell project into the receiving grooves to mechanically and electrically contact with the grounding terminals so as to realize grounding function.
As the receiving grooves are arranged at edges of mounting face of the housing and the shell is covering on a side wall adjacent to the mounting face, therefore the contacting arms must be formed in a short and small size to enter into the receiving groove, thereby the contacting arms can not have enough flexibility and may not keep steadily contacting between the metallic shell and the grounding terminals. Hence, a new design which can solve the problem is required.